Cutie PaTootie
by Blood Everlasting
Summary: revised summary This is my first Fairly Oddparents fic and It's TimmyTootie pairing. I never have liked Trixie so there will a bit of Trixie bashing. Sorry for all you Trixie fans! Rated M for a reason. I fixed up the view as well as grammatical errors.
1. Just In Seconds I was Left With Nothing

**A/N:** This is my first Fairly Oddparents fic and It's Timmy/Tootie pairing. I never have liked Trixie so there will a bit of Trixie bashing. Sorry for all you Trixie fans! Anyhoo, thanks to the inspiration by Brat Child2 I have thought of this story. I wish you luck with all of your other work and hope that you enjoy your fic! lol Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own a cat, a dog, and ten chickens. That's all. Oh, and a lot of anime! ::flashes peace sign:: Love and Peace!!!_

**Chapter One**

_Just In Seconds, And I Was Left With Nothing_

_"Dear Diary,_

_No. I can't give up hope. It's so....so....not like me. Of course, it's pretty hard to keep your hopes up when you walk by and see the love of your life playing tonsil-hockey with the most popular girl in school. I had only seen it, not but ten minutes earlier. I'm not gonna cry. I know that much....but I feel...I don't know...angry."_

"Oh, fuck this." I muttered, stomping up to my room after re-reading what I had earlier written in my diary at school. I've been in love with Timmy Turner for God only knows how long and I'm not giving up just because some prissy, know-it-all, rich, bitchy little princess was kissing someone who only likes her for her looks and social status...wait a second. That makes Timmy sound really shallow...and I know that's not him...it's just, oh, hell, I don't know what I'm going on about. I love Timmy Turner and I always have. I know I always will. If only because I know he has a good heart.

I've mellowed out over the years, but being a Junior in high school hasn't lessened my obsession with Timmy; or, as he prefers now, Tim. It makes me smile how grown up he's trying to be. It's kind of sexy, really.

"Tootie! You need to do your chores!" my older sister, Vicky, yelled from down the hallway. She's mellowed out over the years, too. Especially since our father died. No matter what anyone else knew about her or thought about her, she was always Daddy's little girl. Vicky never cried over it...she was just quiet. Even Timmy noticed the lack of anger in her. When he had finally asked me what was going on, I sat down on the curb, buried my face in my hands, and cried for both me and Vicky. Timmy sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. That's just one of the many ways I know he has a good heart. He cared when no one else did.  
Don't get me wrong, they still hate each other, Vicky and Timmy, but there are occasions when they get along, as frightening as that is.

I flipped Vicky off on my way past her and began doing my homework in my room. I quickly got it out of the way and did my chores, like Vicky knew I would when I was done with schoolwork. As soon as I finished the last load of dishes, I headed outside, grabbing a light blue sweater on the way. After shrugging it on while I was walking on the sidewalk, I ran smack into Chester. Timmy's best friend. A.J. had moved when we all hit Junior High, so I don't know what happened with him. Chester grabbed my shoulders to steady me and I blushed brightly when I accidentally grabbed onto his shirt for balance.

"Hey, Tootie." He said flashing me a brilliant brace-less smile. My heart beat a little quicker. 'Well that's odd.' I thought and stepped away from him.

"Hi, Chester. How's Water Polo?" I asked lamely, wiping my hands on my tight jeans. He smiled at me again and took my arm, walking with me.

"It's going well. Did you know I made Varsity?" he asked proudly. I smiled back at him.

"That's great, Chaz!" I exclaimed, using the nickname he went by at school sometimes. He turned pink at his ears, obviously pleased with my praise.

"We have a home game this Friday. You could come, well, I, uh, mean, that is, if you want to." He stuttered. I looked him over, out of the corner of my eye. He had grown a lot since the freckled little brace-face I had known in elementary. He's five foot eleven, as opposed to my five feet four, and he looked every bit the surfer boy I had known he'd grow up to be. He still had the freckles, but they were more sexy and innocent than anything. I started tracing some of the freckles on his arm I was linked with and he nearly tripped. I saw Timmy walking towards us with his arm around Trixie, with a semi-happy expression. When he saw Chester and I, his face darkened. 'Oo, maybe he's pissed at Chester.' I thought. I turned to Chester and smiled up at him reassuringly. "I would love to go." I said, and squeezed his arm gently.

When Timmy finally reached us, Trixie was looking smug and Timmy looked like he'd just caught someone stealing from him. As usual, my heart was hammering inside my chest, being so close to Timmy. I leaned up and kissed Chester on the cheek in a friendly way. "I'm gonna head off to the park. I'll see you at school tomorrow, surfer boy." I murmured and walked past Timmy and Trixie without a backward glance.

"Hi, Tootie," I heard Timmy mumble as I stepped past him. My heart was in my throat, I was so nervous.

"Hi, Timmy. Lovely day, isn't it?" I asked as sweetly as I could, while watching Trixie tug at his arm not so subtly. Jesus, I hate her.

He stared me directly in the eye. "Absolutely gorgeous." He said quietly, and then turned darkened eyes to Chester. I blushed and kept walking as he started for Chaz, not knowing how to take what he said.

"Oh, Timmy," Trixie said enticingly. I was almost surprised she remembered my name this time. We had been dating for a week and I'm betting the only reason she agreed to go out with me in the first place is my now popular social status and my car. God only knows why I've wanted her for so many years other than her body. She could be sweet if she put her mind to it...I think. I'm really not sure anymore.

She pulled me close when I turned to face her and kissed me full on the mouth. Something she hadn't done since the day I asked her out. Her tongue dove into my mouth with a sure purpose only the very experienced have. I kissed her back, only because it was expected, not because I wanted to. I heard a gasp and eventually pulled away to see a short raven-haired beauty running off. 'Tootie.' I thought with regret. I knew she still loved me and I knew that she was still weirdly obsessed...but she was a lot nicer now than she had been and a lot less...well, creepy, for lack of a better word.

She had slowly but surely developed into an intelligent and sweet young woman, with a rather shy disposition. I don't know when it happened, but I think I fell in love with her. I realized with a start, that I didn't love Trixie. I wasn't in love with her. I was in lust. She had a great body and a pretty face. But she could be a real bitch when she wanted to. I thought about breaking up with her right then and there, then decided against making a big scene, like I knew she would, at school. 'I'm sorry Tootie.' I thought, wishing she could hear me. I actually decided to break up with Trixie. 'I'll do it tonight.'

_"Just in seconds, and I was left with nothing  
Her fragrance still pulsating through damp air  
That day came to an end  
And she had lost to me, her credence..."_ Opeth sang loudly through my car speakers.

"Why do you listen to that garbage?" Trixie demanded, reaching for the volume control.

"Because it's great garbage." I snapped, letting her turn it down. I sighed tiredly and turned down my street. I was going to bring Trixie to my house so I could talk to her without interference. "Trixie, I have some things I need to talk to you about." I started, watching the road while she looked out the window at someone who was just coming out of his or her house. I was too caught up in regret and my driving to notice which house or who it was. As I pulled into my driveway, Trixie turned to me.

"Let's go for a walk." She said suddenly. I kept my sigh in check and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I muttered, getting out of my car, locking it, and putting the keys in my jacket pocket. I put my arm around Trixie and let her lead wherever she wanted to go. She prattled on about, what else, the latest fashions and if she should allow any new members into our clique. I thought about how happy Tootie had been when I had invited her to my birthday part a few weeks back. Unfortunately, she didn't show up because she had a cold. So, after the party, my mother and I went to her house with my own famous chicken soup. My mother may be a sweet woman, but lord almighty, she cannot cook. I usually did the cooking at my house, ever since I learned how. I'm actually considering doing it professionally. Tootie was so excited when I came into her room with a bowl of soup she nearly passed out. I smiled, in a half-daze as Trixie and I continued walking.

I was actually starting to look forward to breaking up with Trixie...but when I saw the object of my newfound affection linking arms with my best friend, I felt something vicious stir within me. I was just about to break into a run and throttle Chester when she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. She released arms with him and began walking towards me. I looked to Trixie, surprised when she smiled smugly and cuddled closer to me. I hadn't even realized we'd stopped walking. I still wanted to throttle Chester, but I knew it wasn't his fault. Tootie had become so beautiful. I was surprised when she looked at me sadly and kept walking as though she might not say hello.

"Hi, Tootie," I murmured, ignoring Trixie pulling on my arm in increasing agitation.

"Hi, Timmy. Lovely day, isn't it?" she asked softly. Had I ever noticed just how wonderful her voice sounded? No. I don't think I ever had.

I stared at her and answered, my throat tight, my heart pounding. "Absolutely gorgeous." Her face flushed and she continued on her way as I made my own way over to Chaz uncomfortably. "Trixie, would you mind letting me speak with Chester a moment?" I asked, releasing her and walking over to him without waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Tim," he said a little nervously. I must have still looked like I was gonna kill something...or someone. "What's up?"

Me, I almost answered, shifting my pants uncomfortably, still thinking about Tootie and her soft voice. I wondered if her hair and skin were as soft as her voice. I sighed and threw a friendly arm over his shoulders and led him a little further away from my demon girlfriend.  
"I have something I need to talk to you about. I'm gonna break up with Trixie tonight." I said quietly. Chester blinked comically.

"What?!" he nearly shouted. "But you've been in love with her since grade school!" he said in a loud whisper. I kind of grinned at him.

"Yeah. I know. But it wasn't love. Just lust." I said even more quietly. "I mean, come on. If you had the chance, you'd go with her, wouldn't you?" I asked, knowing damn well he would. He looked behind us at her and turned back to me with a grin.

"Yeah, probably, but I think I'd rather be with Tootie. She's sweet." He said looking away from me. My heart nearly dropped into my toes.

"You...you like Tootie? You like her, too?" I asked in an incredulous whisper.

"You like her now?" Chester asked, almost dejectedly. "I'll never have a chance with her if you tell her how you feel." He whispered sadly. Chaz hung his head in defeat.

I sighed in agitation. "Look, if you think you have a chance at being happy with her, I'll keep my mouth shut. But if not, then I'm going for it. I'm in love with her, not Trixie." He smiled up at me sadly.

"And have her find out that you love her back so she can break my heart and dump me for you? Not a chance." He slapped me on the back. "Besides, she wants you, not me. Everyone knows that." I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I hugged Chester. He laughed aloud and pat my back fiercely. "You'd better treat her well." He demanded.

"You know it!" I said, releasing him. I looked back at Trixie. "And now for the floorshow." I murmured.

"Good luck, man." He whispered as I walked back to a now irritated Trixie. I linked my arm through hers and led her back to my house.

"In a hurry, are we?" she asked saucily. My stomach rebelled. As much as I wanted her physically, I just didn't think I could do anything serious with her because of my love for Tootie. 'How could I have been so stupid all these years?' I thought, irritated with myself. I stopped her in front of my car and sighed. "What's wrong?" She reached up and touched my cheek gingerly. 'Damn! She had to choose now to show her sweet side.' I thought unhappily. She wasn't making this easy on me.

"I have something very important to tell you." I said taking her hand down from my cheek and looking her in the eyes. She stood stock-still. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. It's just...I'm in love with someone else. I've never been in love with you. It was just lust."

She turned on her heel and stomped over to the passenger side door. "Hmph! I've never been so insulted. Take me home! Now!" she snapped when I didn't immediately unlock the car door. I hid my smile well. She was put out cause I didn't do it at school where she could make a big scene and make me the bad guy. I mean, hey. It's not my fault I don't love her. She's just not lovable...at least, not to me. On my drive home I nearly crashed for howling with laughter. It was amazing! How the hell could I have asked her out. She's just an easy, prissy, bitch who'll put out for any popular guy. Why did I not realize that sooner?

I got home and practically danced to my room. I was gonna call Tootie as soon as I found her damn phone number. Three hours later, I realized that I didn't have her new phone number. I haven't actually called her since Junior High and that was only for a homework assignment. I slapped myself in the forehead repeatedly.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I annunciated each slap with that word. It was so true. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'll ask her to the Halloween dance." I decided suddenly. I had already bought my costume. I just hoped everything would go well. I was going to go over to her house and ask her in person, but then I looked at the clock and decided against it. 'I'll talk to her tomorrow...' I thought as I fell slowly asleep.

I sat on the swing set at the park and sighed heavily. "Who the hell am I kidding? Trixie's beautiful and popular...and let's be perfectly honest, she'll put out without a qualm." I muttered to a squirrel that sat watching me curiously. I looked around and realized how late it had finally gotten. "Yikes. If I don't get home, Vicky won't take me shopping for my costume tomorrow!" I yelped and ran almost the whole way home.

**A/N: **There's only gonna be two more chapters. I hope that y'all enjoyed this! Jaa ne! Blood Everlasting/Lady Crysania


	2. The Stars Are Talking Whispering Singing

**A/N:** Note to y'all: I can't get the little stars to show up letting you know when I have emphasis on certain words, so bear with me, please. Well, since the person I wrote this for reviewed, I figure I'll finish it without making her wait for any others. Reviews are not necessary, but are very much appreciated. Any creative criticism is also appreciated. Such as, am I lacking something? Should I stop doing something or do more of it? This fic is rated R for language and talk of a sexual nature. Maybe even a lemon of sorts. I'll have to ask you guys to tell me what you'd like, ki doki? Anyhoo, I noticed that there's a problem with the transition of points of view. I'm sorry if it's confusing. But it was supposed to be in the first chapter. I did have a bunch of stars going across the page to signify that it was the beginning of a new point in time as well as a new POV. But didn't really let me keep them. It got rid of them, so from now on, I'll have Timmy's POV or Tootie's POV on the thing, m'kay?

_Disclaimer: Must I? ::sighs:: No, I don't own it. I own a really cute stuffed panda collection and I'm working on collecting stuffed wolves. Wish me luck! ::howls::_

**Chapter Two**

_The Stars Are Talking...Whispering...Singing_

_TIMMY'S P.O.V._

'There she is, Tim, 'ol boy. Just ask her already! It's not like she'll say no.' I internally scolded. I took ten steps toward her and stopped dead when I saw her turn to some guy who tapped her shoulder and showed her an orange flyer. I didn't know him, but I did know a blush when I saw one. And Tootie was blushing. Brightly. I swear I saw red when she smiled coyly and nodded at him, causing him to lean down and kiss her cheek. 'What the fuck just happened?' I thought, trying to make my legs walk toward her again.

The guy walked away and Tootie turned to look at me, as though she just realized and knew I were staring at her. She looked at me sadly and waved, forcing a smile. And that was when I knew what had happened. That had been a flyer for the Halloween dance he showed her. Someone else had just asked her to the dance. And she said yes. I smiled back at her sadly and waved, turning around and going back to my car. I decided I wasn't feeling well enough to go to class. So I went home. And sulked.

"Dammit!" I shouted, punching the wall in my room. I grunted as the pain sunk in. "Shit." I muttered, looking at the bruises already forming under the scrapes. I sighed heavily and went downstairs for some ice. "Well, that was stupid, Turner. Why not just punch some bricks while you're at it?" I berated myself. I winced as the ice touched my abused knuckles and sighed in relief as the pain, slowly but surely, started to drift away on numbed wings.

I sat down heavily and rested my head on the kitchen table. I missed Cosmo and Wanda. I guess I grew up too much already. They had to leave me the day after my sixteenth birthday and I was supposed to have my memory of them erased... but I guess it just didn't work out that way. I smiled against the lacquered wood of the table. 'I'd never forget them, even if Jargon Von Strangle had managed to mess with my mind.' I had only pretended to be dazed and confused until he left. And as soon as everyone was gone and I was alone, I cried like a little baby.

It was hard not having them around, but they still managed to keep in touch with the occasional sneaked phone call and a post card of sorts. They even came to visit me in the guise of some long lost relatives a few months ago. Cosmo managed to get into all sorts of trouble... not that it was unexpected. That's just how he is and I pray he never changes.

"Honey, what are you doing home?" my mother asked as she came into the room. I held up my sore hand.

"I fell onto my knuckles and the nurse thought it might've been sprained." I lied. "I told I wasn't feeling well to begin with and she let me go home. I'll need a note from you tomorrow, though."

"Oh, sweetie." she said, coming over to me to check my temperature. "Well, you don't feel warm." She shook her head. "No matter, off to bed with you. We'll go out to dinner if you're feeling better later. I don't think you'll want to cook tonight." I smiled up at her, surprised her by kissing her, cheek and headed upstairs for a nap and a luke-warm shower. The nap was definitely first.

I felt better after my nap and even better after my shower. Stepping out of the slightly steamy shower, I let the semi-cool air caress my body and breathed out a long sigh, releasing a lot of stress from within. Toweling dry, I wrapped said towel around my waist and went back downstairs for something to drink. My mother was already gone, probably grocery shopping seeing as how it was only noon. I found a note on the fridge:

_"Running a few errands and then I'm going grocery shopping. I'll be back in a few hours, honey.  
Love, Mom xoxoxo"_

"Damn, I would've liked to have gone with her." I muttered, opening the fridge. I grabbed a can of Coke and went back towards the stairs when someone rang the doorbell. "Double damn!" I grumbled, uncaring of my state of dress. 'I swear to God,' I thought, 'if it's another religious zealot, I'm gonna just tell them I'm gay or a Satanist or... something!'

I flung the door open and nearly screeched, wanting to try and cover myself. I'm glad and utterly thankful I did neither, but held a cool calm and looked at my visitor with a pleased and surprised expression. Hey, at least they're honest feelings. 'Wow.' I thought. 'She looks hot.'

"Tootie," I said softly, feeling my throat constrict.

_TOOTIE'S P.O.V._

"Cassie, don't be such a chicken!" I cajoled good naturedly to my best friend. "Just ask him out!"

"But...but Tootie! I-I-I can't! What if he says no?" she whispered fearfully.

I grinned at her. "What if he says yes?" I countered. She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. Apparently, she hadn't thought of that possibility. She sighed and smiled at me, nodding.

"Alright." she muttered cheerfully and ran over to ask out her crush. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to see one of my classmates, Jeremy Sanders, smile at me shyly, holding out a Halloween dance flyer.

"Tootie?" he asked softly. I smiled at him sweetly. He's always been a shy kid.

"Yes, Jeremy?" I asked knowing full well he was going to ask me to the dance.

"I was wondering...would you...I mean, could you...would you be willing to help me ask Jasmine to the dance?" I felt my face flush at my own arrogance. How could I have forgotten his crush on Jazzy? I smiled embarrassedly at him and nodded.

"Of course, Jeremy. You know I'd be happy to help. I think she has a crush on you, too." I added in a whisper. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You're the best, Tootie. I'll see you in third period." he said, running off excitedly. I tried not to laugh at myself when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Goosebumps marched in an excited dance down my spine. I turned and saw Timmy. Looking at me in a slightly upset manner. I saw Trixie hanging with her clique about thirty yards to his right and I looked back at him sadly, forcing a smile and a wave. He smiled and waved back, turning on his heel and heading back to the parking lot.

'What just happened?' I queried silently. As expected, no intelligent bursts of thought told me what was up. 'Damn. He looked like I just kicked a puppy.' I heaved a sigh and headed inside the school as the bell rang.

Classes seemed to drag by and I finally helped Jeremy ask Jazzy to the dance. She said yes, like I figured. They were so cute together. When lunch rolled around, I faked cramps as an excuse to go to the nurse.

"Vicky?" I asked pitifully over the phone.

"Tootie? What is it? Are you sick? Do you need me to come get you? Should I call Mom?" she sounded a little worried and I felt the guilt start to pile up.

"It's nothing bad, sis. I just can't hold anything down. I think it might be food poisoning. That steak last night had a funny after-taste. I thought it might've been because of the marinade, but maybe my piece wasn't cooked enough." I explained, telling myself this was for a good cause.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You want me to come get you? I have to leave for work soon, so if you want to come home, you'd better speak up." she suggested, probably glancing at her watch.

"Yeah. Would you?" I asked on a sigh.

"I'll be there in ten. Have your things ready. I gotta drop you at home and then take off to work, alright?"

"Okay, see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye." and then Vicky hung up. I sat and waited for her to sign me out and take me home. It wasn't a long wait. I jogged in place for a solid five minutes, just to make sure my face would be flushed when she arrived. "Oh, lord. Maybe I should call in sick to take care of you." Vicky suggested feeling my forehead. "You feel a little warm."

"I'll be fine. You go to work. I'll stay in bed or take some medicine." I assured her. I waved as she drove off and made my way into my house, dropping my things in my room.  
Deciding to take a quick shower, I quickly set out a change of clothes and hopped into my bathroom. I started humming while washing my hair and hurriedly finished up with the rest of my shower. I was becoming progressively more and more nervous.

"What'll I say to him?" I whispered to myself. I shrugged and dried myself off efficiently, throwing my long black hair into a messy bun. "Just wing it, girly." I told myself and changed into a pair of hip hugging black jeans, and a soft silky green peasant blouse that my mother swore matched my eyes. I slipped on a pair of feminine black boots over black socks and looked myself over in the mirror. "Why the hell am I getting all dressed up?" I asked myself incredulously. I shook my head and smiled. "Because you wanna impress him, you twit." I scolded.

I slowly made my way out the door and down the two blocks to Timmy's home. I only prayed that his mother wasn't there. When I rang his doorbell, I felt my heart begin to pound wildly in my chest. The front door flung open and there stood Timothy Turner in all his near-naked glory. I think I almost fainted. I don't think I'd ever seen him with his shirt off. I had no idea he worked out. He was slightly muscled and slightly tanned to match. My mouth was watering.

He looked pleasantly surprised to see me which, in turn, pleased me, as well.

"Tootie," he said softly. My heart unexpectedly turned over.

"Timmy," I murmured, cursing my inability to for a coherent sentence.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but shouldn't you be in class?" he asked opening the door wider and motioning me inside. I stepped inside and checked out his fabulously tight little butt while he closed the door. I would have internally kicked myself, but I didn't see the point in beating myself up over something I couldn't and wouldn't control. "Tootie?" he prodded.

"Oh, yeah, that. I faked being sick to see what was up. You looked really upset this morning. It's been driving me nuts all day what could have been wrong and- oh! Your hand!" I yelped and crossed to him to examine it.

"You ditched school and your perfect record to come see me?" he asked, sounding absurdly pleased.

I blanched. "Muh-my perfect record?" I asked with dismay. He looked at me, smiling sadly and I sighed, looking back at the injured hand I was cradling. "It doesn't matter. I'd still be here even if I had thought about that. I was worried." His hand flexed around mine, holding it in a way that made it feel intimate.

"Thank you, Tootie. That means a lot to me." he said softly, cupping my cheek in his free hand. I heard his cell phone ring and recognized the tune as the one he set up for Trixie.

"Shouldn't you be getting that?" I asked as innocently as I could. He looked down and grinned at me. My heart pounded more.

"I think I've had enough social status death threats for one day." he said, going into his kitchen and tightening the towel around his waist.

'Such an inconsequential barrier...if I tugged on it, I could- whoa! Cool your jets, miss hot pants!' I internally yelped. "What do you mean?" I asked Timmy.

He peeked his head around the corner to look at me. "Oh, that's right, you left at lunch, not after." he said thoughtfully. "So you probably don't know."

"Don't know what?" I perked up, going into the kitchen with him.

"Trixie and I broke up last night. Well, technically, I broke up with her, but I'm sure she's telling everyone at school differently..." he snorted. "Like I care. I still have Chester." he said, and then glancing over his shoulder he added, "And I still have you. You two have always been there for me. And that means more than you'll ever know." he said with a cheeky grin. He looked down at himself and grinned again. "Sorry, my bad. I'm gonna go throw some pants on." He jogged past me and I fought every instinct to grab hold of his towel; I sighed disappointedly as he left my sight.

I made myself at home and grabbed a Coke, the only soda they had, out of the fridge and kicked back on the couch. He came back down not even one minute later and hopped over the couch and sat closely beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder. He kissed my cheek smackingly, making my heart practically melt, and he rested his head on my shoulder.  
"No offense, but chicks are freakin' confusing. I'll bet you think the same about guys, huh?" he asked, sighing.

I leaned my head against his. "Pretty much, Tim. Pretty much. I think that's part of the allure, though, don't you? Our differences, our similarities, our views, our lives, hell, even our habits."

"Mm-hmm. I agree with you on that, but sometimes, it's so aggravating I just wanna scream." he said, a laugh in his voice. I chuckled and snuggled close to him, not feeling any guilt what-so-ever.

"And I agree with you on that one." I turned my face into his hair and breathed in his scent. "What was upsetting you this morning? Was it Trixie? Did you just not wanna deal with her?" I asked quietly.

_TIMMY'S P.O.V._

Shit. Here she was, giving me an easy out and I couldn't force myself to go with it. I sighed and tightened my arm around her.

"No, Tootie. That's not why. Although, it is something that I'm kind of... well, kind of unsure if I should say it. You see-" I stopped when she moved off the couch, stood in front of me, and placed a single innocent little finger over my lips.

"It's alright." she said leaning forward and whispering. "Some things are best left unsaid." I stifled a shudder and resisted the urge to pull her into my lap and never let her go. Her mouth was inches from my own and I wanted so badly to close the distance. But it had to be her decision. I wouldn't take advantage. Not ever. I'm sure that never asking her out all these years has been incredibly unfair and difficult on her. And I just don't know how she would react just now. Would she think it was a rebound move? Would she-

I stopped those thoughts as she leaned ever more forward and finally... she kissed my cheek. My heart jerked with mixed joy and disappointment. I tugged on her arm, pulling her off balance, and causing her to fall onto my lap, straddling my waist. She blushed to her roots and I lost the battle of letting her choose, kissing her soundly on the mouth. I swallowed her gasp greedily and wrapped my arms around her to prevent escape. I was right. Her hair and skin were even softer than her sweet voice; her lips were softer still.

I gently probed my tongue over her lips and she parted them for me, allowing me to deepen the kiss. Trailing wet kisses down her chin to her throat, I bit back a groan at her precious moaning and laved my tongue up to her ear. I had no idea what I was doing, only that she was enjoying it and making me feel like I was finally doing something right. She dragged my head back up to hers and plundered my mouth with her cherry tongue. 'My God, what is she doing to me?' I thought, running my hands up her back while she trailed her satin fingers over my naked shoulders and chest, tracing my abs and making me want to cry out. Making me want to thank the powers that be for sending me this beautiful star.

Gently, and ever so reverently, I moved her so that she was lying down and I was next to her, holding her close. I buried my face in her neck and tried to calm my heart as well as my hormones. 'Hmm, I like just holding her. She fits in my arms perfectly.' I thought, trying to figure out whether she would freak out or not. She seemed pretty responsive. And willing. God almighty, was she responsive. She moved to sit up and I let her. I sat up next to her and cautiously put an arm around her. When she didn't shy away, I tightened it around her and used my free hand to tilt her chin towards me, kissing her softly.

I began to speak quietly against her lips, "Tootie, I-" but I was cut off as the front door opened and my mother stepped through.

"Timmy? I left my checkbook and- oh! Tootie, dear. How nice to see you." my mother said brightly, ignoring the fact that I was shirtless and that we were both blushing like mad.

"Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Turner. I was- we were- I was just leaving." she said and hightailed it out the door. "Bye, Mrs. Turner." She paused at the door and smirked at me, obviously laughing at our embarrassing situation. My mother went into the kitchen and Tootie mouthed to me, "What now?" I got up and went out the front door, closing it behind us and leaning against it.

"What now? Is that what you said?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. She nodded up at me, wide-eyed. "I love you. That's what." Her mouth fell open.

"You- you love me? B-but, when did this happen?" she squeaked.

I pulled her close and kissed her shocked mouth rather cheerfully. "Since always, but I was too stupid to see it. But I understand it now. And I think you are more beautiful than any other girl in the world. Again, you always have been and I, again, was too stupid to see it." I murmured, absurdly pleased that she was so shocked.

"You- you love me?" I nodded. "You think I'm beautiful?" I nodded again. She threw her arms around me. "I love you, too!" I nearly shouted with joy.

"Are you going to the Halloween dance?" I asked, knowing damn well she was. She brightened immediately and nodded. "With who?"

"I was gonna go stag with a couple friends." she said. I blinked comically for a second.

"But I thought that guy who kissed you this morning asked you." I said confused.

She burst out laughing. "Jeremy asked me to help him ask Jasmine to the dance. He wasn't asking me." She grinned. "Now, I'd better get home before Vicky calls home to "check" on me." she made the little bunny ears/finger quotes in the air.

"Wait! What time do I pick you up on Saturday?" I asked as she skipped away. She ran back to me and kissed my cheek.

"Let's make a day of it!" she suggested excitedly.

"Our first date, eh?" I asked, catching her excitement. She nodded enthusiastically. "Alright. I'll pick you up at eleven thirty and we'll go out for lunch. Then we can figure it out from there. How's that, love?"

"Perfect." she breathed. "I'm going to buy a costume tonight, and you're just gonna have to wait and see what it is." I pouted blatantly and she giggled. God, I love her laugh. It's rather adorable.

Before she could take off again, I pulled her close and once again sealed her lips with my own. "You're mine, Tootie. And I'm yours. Always. And to make this official..." I took both of her hands in mine, "Will you go out with me?"

"Absolutely. I love you, Timmy." she said, making me grin so huge I was afraid my face would break.

"I love you, too, Tootie." I hugged her close. I just couldn't get enough of her. I kissed her again and she kissed me back. My mom opened the door, which I had begun leaning on again and I fell backwards, Tootie landing awkwardly on top of me. "Ow." I managed when I got my breath back. I glared up at my mother. "Thanks, Mom." I muttered. She helped Tootie up, who in turn, helped me up.

"I'm so sorry kids. I didn't know you were leaning on the door. I found my checkbook and I was just about to leave." she sighed and held back a laugh with obvious difficulty. "Tootie, sweetheart, would you like a ride home."

Tootie burst out laughing and I soon joined her.

**WELL THEN....**

**A/N:** I hope y'all enjoyed this. Sorry it took me a wee while to update, but I never am able to use the computer. This seems to be the only story I don't have writer's block on. Probably cause I have the whole story planned out. I have some obstacles for Timmy and Tootie in the next and final chapter. Oh, come on. You didn't think it was gonna be this easy, did you? ::grins:: I just hope that everybody enjoys this. Even though it's a really mushy chapter. The next one will get even better, cross my heart. If y'all want a lemon, then I will add it as a fourth chapter. But if not...lol, I might just write it anyway. I think I've fallen madly in love with this story and I'll be sad to see it end. But I have the whole thing planned out. I even have an interesting idea for a connected story about Chester finding someone. Should I even write it? Or is that too much? I really appreciate your input.

Love and Peace,  
Doves and Geese,  
Blood Everlasting/Lady Crysania


	3. The Long Way Home

**A/N:** So, here we are. The third and final chappy! ::tears up:: I'm gonna miss this fic a whole bunch. I can't wait to write the Epilogue, even if it is going to be our very favorite smutty romance kinda stuff. I also hope you would like to read the one I was planning with Chester and....well, someone. I thought it would be kind of sweet, that Chester didn't have a chance with Tootie, but it turns out it was for the best, cause then he would never have found....dun dun dun! Random True Love! Hooray! lol. Anyway, I'm taking votes on whether or not I should do my Chester/OC. I hope that it turns out y'all want it! ::grins:: Anyway: More reviews! I likey the reviews a whole lot!

_Disclaimer: Piss off. How's that for a disclaimer? (hope none of y'all mind my foul language any. heh heh)_

**Chapter Three/Part One**

_The Long Way Home..._

_TOOTIE'S P.O.V._

I looked and looked but I just couldn't find the right costume. "Damn!" I whispered, looking through a third store and finding nothing. I sighed and went to my next stop. There were only two stores left on my list, so I closed my eyes and picked at random. "A Change For All Seasons?" I mused aloud.

"I told you we should have gone there first. That place always has nice picks and it's open year round since they do such great business." Vicky snapped, her feet probably aching a lot more than mine were. It was nine o'clock and the stores were getting ready to close so we hurried as fast as we could down to it.

"I'll just cruise around and if I don't find anything, I'll just use the one I wore last year." I told Vicky with a sigh. She glared at me.

"This is the last store we're going to. You're gonna find something and you're gonna like it!" she growled, stalking through the aisles. I smiled. That was just one of Vicky's ways of saying that she wants me to be happy. It was actually rather sweet once you got used to it. I wondered if she'd feel the same if she knew I was picking the costume with Timmy in mind.

I moseyed on over to the women's section, seeing as how I was much too developed for the other sections. Not that I have huge breasts and hips, mind you, just a little more developed than the petites. 'I suppose I could wear the petite sizes.' I mused thoughtfully. 'They'd definitely make my breasts look bigger because of how tight they would be.' I chuckled to myself at my ridiculous thoughts and gasped when I came upon it. The perfect costume. It was mine. I snatched it up greedily and ran my eyes over it again and again. It was beautiful. And it went with Timmy's costume perfectly! ...At least it did, in my opinion. An angel costume of gossamer and beautiful feathered wings. An angel for The Angel of Music. I spun in a circle giggling and holding it to my chest. Perfect.

I panicked when I saw the price tag. Yikes. It was perfect alright. Perfectly expensive. I sighed and went to put it back when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"I'll help pay for it, sweetie. I saw how you looked at it." Vicky said, smiling at me. I tackled her in the biggest hug ever.

"I love you! You're the best sister ever!" I exclaimed giggling.

She smirked at me. "I know." Was all she said. I gave her my money and she paid the last little bit. Man, if I had only saved for another week, I'd have had enough to have bought it on my own. I shrugged thoughts like that away and started humming The Phantom of the Opera. "Early Christmas, Tootie. Early Christmas." Vicky said and grinned at me when I paused and pouted. "Don't worry, kiddo. This isn't all you're getting. I only spent twenty. You'll still have things to unwrap." I pouted as long as I could until she bopped me on the head and I burst into giggles. I just couldn't help but feel giddy since Timmy had confessed to me his feelings and asked me out.

"Vicky?" I ventured as we walked through the closing mall. She turned to me with a raised eyebrow signifying she acknowledged me. "Um, there's something I want to tell you but you have to promise you won't freak out." I looked behind me and could have sworn I saw someone familiar. I shook my head and turned back to my big sister. "Timmy... he... he asked me out today and he told me he's been in love with me for a while. He was just too stupid to realize it. He left the most popular girl in school for me." I said all of it in a rush and waited with bated breath for Vicky's reaction. But I could have sworn I heard someone gasp during my confession.

I was not expecting her to burst out laughing and slap me on the back. "It's about freakin' time!" I must have been standing there slack- jawed for some time when she finally slapped my back again to jerk me out of my shock. "Come on, it was only obvious he'd fall for you. Where do you think you got your good looks from?" she asked fluffing her hair jokingly. I grinned and started walking again.

"Mama." I answered. I started running, shopping bag in tow, when Vicky shrieked and reached for me. We ran and laughed all the way to the car. I only wished I had waited until we were in the car when I told her about Timmy. When we drove off, I turned and looked back at the mall and at the entrance was a livid Trixie Tang. "Oh, no." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. 'Now she's going to ruin Timmy's life. If he had only left her because he didn't care for her, she'd get over it...but now...oh, God, please let her get over this quickly. Don't let her ruin Timmy's social status. I know he enjoys it even if he said he only needed Chester and I.' I silently prayed.

_TIMMY'S P.O.V._

I woke up early after probably the best night's rest I've ever had. And then I remembered the previous day and got out of bed quickly, brushing my teeth and hair. I got dressed in a hurry and grabbed my backpack along with my keys. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! See you after school!" I hollered and ran out the door. After hopping into my car, I raced to Tootie's house and knocked on the front door, looking at my watch. It was only six-thirty. She wouldn't even have to wake up for another half hour unless she planned on walking to school today.

'Wednesday. I can't believe it's only been two days since I broke up with Trixie.' I thought. I grinned at the sight that greeted me when the door opened. 'But it sure was worth it.' Here stood Tootie in tiny pajama shorts, a matching flimsy top, and a toothbrush in her mouth. Her hair was slightly mussed but secure in a thick braid.

She blearily blinked her beautiful eyes up at me and froze. Just then, I knew that I would love to wake up to this sight every morning. I was surprised when she slammed the door and I tried not to laugh as I heard her running footsteps. About two seconds later, the door opened again and Tootie stood, smiling up at me a bit sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Timmy." she said softly, blushing. I leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"No worries. Colgate?" I asked referring to the toothpaste she had to of used. She laughed and nodded.

"Come on in. You come here to take me to school?" she asked, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah. I thought you might like to ride with me instead of dealing with Vicky's morning death threats or walking." I suggested. She chuckled and nodded.

"I'll go get dressed." she said and began to head up to her room.

"Need any help?" I called out cheekily.

She turned and looked at me incredulously. "I think I can manage." she said, heading upstairs with her shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave," I said quietly to myself, watching her backside as she jogged up the stairs. She came back downstairs a few minutes later, her hair now flowing freely, singing a cute song.

_"-Well, I stumbled in the darkness. I'm lost and alone. Though I said I'd go before us and show the way back home. Cause there's a light up ahead. I can't hold on very long. Forgive me, pretty baby, but I always take the long way home.-"_ I smiled at her and opened the door for her, in hopes that she'd keep singing. She had a very soft and pretty voice. Rather soothing. I smiled at her and listened intently as she continued singing. _"Money's just somethin' ya throw off the back of a train. I've got a head full of lightning; a hat full of rain. And I know that I said I'd never do it again. Oh, and I love you, sweet baby, but I always take the long way home. I put food on the table and a roof overhead. But I'd trade it all tomorrow for the highway instead. Watch your back if I should tell: Your love's the only thing I'd ever known. One thing's for sure, sweet baby, I always take the long way home."_ She paused and started humming, and I started the car. _"-Though, I love you, baby. More than the whole wide world. I'm your woman. You know you are my pearl. So, let's go out past the party lights, where we can finally be alone. Come with me, and we can take the long way home. Mmmm. Come with me, together, we can take the long way home. Mmmm. Come with me, together, we can take the long way home.- "_

"I never knew you could sing." I commented, turning to flash a smile at her.

She grinned. "Surprise." she said jokingly. "I just happened to have been listening to that CD, and I figure if I didn't sing that song, it'd be stuck in my head all day.

"Which CD?" I asked, pulling up to a stoplight.

"Nora Jones, Feels Like Home. She's one of the few country singers I like. I'm mostly into Linkin Park, Smile Empty Soul, Opeth, stuff like that." she said. I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"You like Opeth?" I asked, nearly disbelieving. She smiled and nodded.

"Sometimes, it can be really depressing, but their music's awesome. I swear they use like a million guitars. They must go through strings like mad." she practically gushed. I knew then that she had had HAD to be my soulmate. I just smiled at her brightly and drove the rest of the way to school listening to her talk excitedly about music. I answered just as enthusiastically whenever she'd ask a question. When we finally reached the school, I noticed Tootie's face pale...and then I saw why.

There stood Trixie Tang and half of the popular posse. And they were all glaring at us. "What the fuck?" I muttered, frowning. Tootie tugged on my sleeve and looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. It's all my fault. Vicky took me shopping last night and I told her that you asked me out finally and she was happy for me, but Trixie had been eavesdropping. I didn't know she was there, I swear." I hushed her with my hand.

"It's not your fault. We would have had to of dealt with this sooner or later. Best to just get it over with, eh?" I asked with a smile. She smiled back tremulously and nodded. I grabbed her hand. "It'll be fine, love. I still have a bunch of people who would back me rather than her. They know she's just doing it for attention and gossip. I don't care about that. So, let's just get this over with." I added and moved to open my door.

"I love you, Timmy." she said with quiet conviction. I turned back to her and pulled her roughly to me in a kiss so explosive, I'm surprised we didn't disintegrate.

"I love you, too, Tootie. Always." I whispered.

"Always." she repeated breathlessly. We both got out of the car, I carried both our back-packs over one shoulder, and put my free arm around her much smaller shoulders. We walked and, as expected, Trixie began her little speech. No doubt, she rehearsed it before coming to school. I was actually rather surprised she got up so early.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tim Turner whose choices went from riches to rags." Trixie said all-too-sweetly.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie. You must have worked all night to come up with that and it still turned out to be a pitiful insult." Tootie said, just as sweetly, much to my surprise. I bit back a laugh and kept walking with Tootie tucked safely beneath my arm.

Pausing, I looked at everyone backing Trixie. Some with shocked expressions, the rest with frowns and glares. "By the way, just so you all know, I broke up with Trixie for Tootie. That much is true. I don't know what she told you, nor do I give a flying fuck. All I know is that I would rather be with a woman who's always loved me than with a girl who's never grown out choosing boyfriends according to their family's income and social status. So, if that's too much for some of your tiny brains to comprehend, I don't need you as a friend and you can just fuck yourselves, savvy?" with a parting nod and a smile at the few who walked away from Trixie, I walked with them to where the rest of my clique had gathered.

I explained what had happened to those who wanted to hear my story from my group that stayed to hear both sides of the tale before they made their decisions. Only a few went off to Trixie and the rest stayed and applauded both Tootie and I. For the first time in her life, Tootie was accepted into the popular clique and she practically glowed... or was it because I wouldn't let her out of my arms?

_TOOTIE'S P.O.V._

This was some kind of sick cosmic joke and I was going to be the butt of it... or it could be a really great dream. If it was a dream, I hoped I never woke up. Timmy hardly let me out of his sight that whole day, worried that Trixie Tang and gang might try something. I loved him all the more for that. I never knew loving someone the way I've always loved Timmy would pay off. I was content just to make sure that he never forgot that I would always be there for him. And now I always can be.

The next couple of days went by relatively calmly, with Trixie and her entourage spreading rumors that no respectable human being would take seriously. I mean, she has seriously lost her touch... thank God. And I have now tasted popularity. It's not as horrible as I thought it would be but I still would rather hang out with my old friends. Timmy doesn't mind, as long as he can find me easy enough. On Friday he nearly had a heart attack because I wasn't where I said I'd be. I had to go to the restroom.

When I came out of the bathroom he saw me a smiled. "Sorry, love, but when ya gotta go..." I left it at that and he laughed.

"I should probably calm down a bit, but I don't want Trixie to try anything." he hugged me and cradled me in his lap underneath one of the school's many trees. "Wanna hear the latest rumor?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"What this time? Am I an alien from planet X?" he chuckled appreciatively then sighed irritably.

"Unfortunately, she made this one believable and now the nurse wants call our parents to check." I blinked at him uncomprehendingly. He sighed heavier this time and continued. "She's telling everyone that I cheated on her with you and got you pregnant and that's why I broke up with her."

"What?!" I yelled. "But I'm still a virgin!" I shouted and slapped my hands over my mouth embarrassedly.

My friends turned to look at us and Cassie yelled back: "We know! Don't worry, we don't believe the demon-bitch!"

I sighed with a smile and turned my attention back to Timmy. "How about I go and talk to the nurse?" I suggested, playing with the collar of his white button up shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up and it looked really sexy. He kissed my cheek.

"Let's both go and explain the concept of intelligence to the nurse. You know, just to let her know that we both have some." he said. I smiled and scrambled to my feet, helping him up while I was at it. We made our way to the office chatting and smiling like nothing was wrong, when, in fact, I was afraid the nurse would call my mother anyway and get me in trouble for no reason.

"Mrs. Livingston?" I asked as Timmy and I entered the nurse's office.

"Ah, just the two I wanted to see." she began. Timmy and I didn't give her a chance to elaborate on that. I pounced into a seat cheerfully and Timmy sat down on the cushioned bench that students who were ill usually slept on.

"We've just come across a nasty little rumor started by my ex-girlfriend." Timmy began. I nodded and folded my arms over my chest.

"It's rather ridiculous, however romantic some might think it." I added. Timmy nodded and took his cue from there.

"Miss Tang has been telling everyone rumors increasing in audacity as well as stupidity. Now she's concocted some fabrication that Tootie and I have slept together, getting Tootie impregnated, when, in fact, we are both very much virgins. Even if we _had_ made love, we're not stupid enough to go without precautions. Birth control of some sort." I nodded in agreement and fought a blush.

'How can he talk so openly with her like this?' I thought uncomfortably. 'Well... I guess it's alright since she's a nurse. She is a professional, after all.' That only helped me feel a little better. I was still incredibly embarrassed.

After that little fiasco, the day got increasingly worse.

I was insulted constantly, which didn't bother me until some guy punctuated one of his insults by throwing gum in my hair. Thankfully, it was only the bottom of my hair that got tangle in it, but it ended up have to be cut out. I found the guy who did it and decked him.

"Asshole!" I snapped, grabbing my bag and going to look for Timmy. I ended up crying. I hadn't had gum in my hair since the beginning of grade school and that was just as malicious an act as ever. We ditched our last period and he drove me to a hair salon. My hair was now waist length rather than right below my bottom. I sighed and mournfully fingered my new hair cut, which Timmy refused to let me pay for.

"You're still just as beautiful as ever." he murmured, kissing the tip of my nose. "I'll always think you're beautiful." I smiled. He always seemed to know just what to say to make me feel better.

That night, I got a phone call from, -insert sarcastically sharp gasp here-, Trixie Tang.  
"Tootie! Phone!" My mom called up the stairs. I picked up the line in my room.

"Got it, Mom." I said into the receiver and waited for the tell-tale click, letting me know that she hung up. "Hello?"

"Tootie? This is Trixie Tang." I rolled my eyes at the snobby tone she used. I almost expected her to say "peasant" or something.

"Congratulations. What do you want, a biscuit?" I snapped, irritated already.

"Now, now, no need for unpleasantries." she said, as though trying to soothe me.

"You've got ten seconds." I muttered. "Now, what do you want?" I demanded.

"My, such a tone. One would think-"

"Cut to the chase, princess. I've got better things to do than talk to you. Like staring at my wall."

"That's it! Who do you think you-" Click. I hung up on her. If she was gonna just beat around the bush before making whatever threat it was she wanted to make, like I had said, I had better things to do. I called Timmy, but his phone was busy. I sighed and tried his home phone instead of his cell.

"Hello?" It was Mrs. Turner.

"Hi, Mrs. Turner? This is Tootie. May I speak with Timmy?" I asked pleasantly.

"Oh, of course, dear." she said kindly.

I waited a moment before Timmy finally came on the line. "Tootie?" he asked. He sounded worried.

"Hi, Timmy. What's wrong? You sound upset." I prodded gently.

I heard him heave a sigh. "Nothing's wrong, except Trixie keeps calling me saying all this crap and making her usual threats. I just don't think she'll ever understand that I don't care about what she'll have done to my social status if I don't give in to her demands. Can you believe she actually expects me to go back out with her?" he asked, sounding repulsed by the very idea... which pleased me immensely.

"She just called my house and was attempting to be pleasant, but I wouldn't have any of it. I kept cutting her off and telling her to get to the point and that I had better things to do. Like stare at my wall." I grinned as I heard him laugh.

"Did you really?" he asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"Absolutely." I confirmed. "And when she finally snapped, I hung up on her." Timmy made a choking noise and I felt my eyes widen. "Are you okay?"

He finally burst out laughing. "Y-you actually hung up on her?! I applaud you, my love. I don't even know if I ever would have had the guts to do that, just on principle." I giggled.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." I chirped gaily. "Soooo... where are we going tomorrow for lunch?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"It's a surprise. Dress formally, though." he said

When I finally woke up at ten o'clock, I set out my costume for that night and rummaged through my wardrobe for something special to wear. I settled on something classy as well as comfortable. It was a black silk-ish spaghetti-strapped dress that went down right above my knee-caps. The neck dipped to show just the right amount of cleavage. Not too much and not a too little. Just enough to spark a healthy teenager's imagination. There was an actual silver silk tie right below my breasts to give it a slight baby doll look. I put my hair up in a French twist and put on my favorite silver hoop earrings. I grabbed a pair of formal black strappy sandals with reasonable one inch heels. Then I brushed my teeth.

I carefully applied make-up. Only grey eye shadow, a little bit of mascara, and red lipstick to match my nails(fingers and toes). I looked myself over and nodded my own approval. Thankfully, Vicky had work and had left already, so I only had to show my mother and then wait for Timmy. I had so many butterflies in my stomach I thought I'd get sick. My first date with Timmy!!!

He arrived five minutes early looking extremely handsome. He was wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, a long-sleeved, white button-up dress-shirt, and a blue silk tie that matched his gorgeous eyes. He probably had a suit jacket in the car. 'My God, is there any doubt why I love him?' I asked myself.

He stopped and actually gaped at me. I rubbed my cheek, wondering if there was something on my face.

"What?" I asked, feeling my mother come up behind me.

"I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you." he said coming up to me and kissing my forehead.

"Good answer." my mom said, smiling at the two of us.

Timmy smiled up at her and handed her a red rose I hadn't even seen. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Reilly(A/N: I don't know her last name!!!). How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing quite well. How are your mother and father doing?" she asked, blushing slightly. I guess he surprised her with that rose, too.

"They're well. They asked me to send their regards along with an invitation to a barbeque we're throwing next weekend. And," he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "don't worry, I'm cooking." he finished with a wink and my mother and I laughed.

"I'll be there. Now you two kids run along and make sure you bring her back with enough time so I can get her squared away in that costume." Timmy nodded and paused again, slapping his forehead.

"Tootie, grab your bathing suit and a change of clothes. I have everything else we'll need in the trunk. I've already talked with your mom about it." he said with a grin. When I came back downstairs, he was holding an entire bouquet of white and light purple carnations. I nearly started bawling. He remembered my favorite flowers.

Five and a half hours later, Timmy and I returned to my house with slightly darker tans. That was the best time I'd ever spent with him. We never lost our friendship throughout our new relationship and I think that it only makes us stronger. We went to a lovely fancy Italian restaurant called Antone's, and then to the beach. At one point, we started kissing and almost couldn't control ourselves. Let's just say that he made it to second base. I guess emotions that have built up for so long tend to cause a bit of explosive chemistry. I was pleasantly surprised to find that he had brought a camera to remember the event with. He said he wanted to make a scrapbook of us. That was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard... next to him confessing his love.

"Did you and the twerp have fun?" Vicky asked pleasantly. Timmy just grinned at her and pulled something out of his pocket, tossing it to her. "What's this?" she asked curiously. I blinked.

"Just open it. I know your birthday was last Sunday, but your mother and I had to find just the right one. It was your mom's idea but she was kinda short on cash so I offered to buy it. So, Happy Late Birthday, Vicky." She tore open the tissue paper and her eyes watered. "Did I do something wrong? Did I get the wrong one?"

Vicky shook her head and clutched the gift to her chest. I asked her if I could see it and she wordlessly handed it to me. I gaped. It was a sterling silver oval locket, which aren't too expensive... but it was what was inside that was priceless. It was a picture of Daddy and Vicky when he had fallen asleep rocking baby Vicky. The picture in the opposite side was one of both me and Vicky with him at a picnic. I was a baby and Vicky was a child.

"Thank you." she whispered then surprised everyone and hugged Timmy. My mom was standing behind Vicky and smiled warmly at Timmy.

'Damn, he sure is getting in good with my family.' I thought, hiding my grin to myself.  
"You're very welcome." he said, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck in what had to be embarrassment.

Mother began shooing him out the door with a wink. "We need to get her ready, now. So you best be on your way. We'll have her ready by seven, okay?" she asked him quietly, as if I weren't supposed to hear. I walked with him outside, closing the door behind us, and leaned against the door. Thinking better of it, I went and leaned against Timmy.

"I have a very bad feeling we'll fall flat on our asses again if I leaned against the door this time." I muttered, nuzzling the side of his face, my arms around his neck. He chuckled and squeezed me tightly.

"Aw, it wasn't so bad. My mother thought it was hilarious." he murmured into my hair. I grumbled and he just hid his face in my neck... probably to hide a grin. I shivered slightly in my shorts and tank top as a breeze blew happily past.

"You should go. I want to sit under my showerhead for an hour... or until the hot water runs out... whichever happens first." I added thoughtfully.

"Tease." he muttered. I bit back a laugh and leaned up to kiss him.

"Oh, I'm not teasing," I blatantly lied, "I just want to take a scalding hot shower that will make my whole body rosy and warm." he swallowed thickly and looked heavenward pleadingly.  
"It's just not fair." he whimpered. I giggled and kissed him again.

"Shoo. I have to go or my mom won't do my hair." I said, pushing at him. He smiled down at me, leaned down to kiss me, and then started to walk to his car.

He paused and turned around. "Whatever it is that your mother does, just ask her to leave it down. It's a shame to bind up such beautiful hair." With that, he turned and left. I felt myself flush with pleasure and practically dance into the house.

**WELL THEN....**

**A/N:**My bad. I made this chappy way too long. I guess there's gonna be another chapter which is the dance itself (Chappy 3 part two, ki doki?) and then the Prologue which will be chappy Four. Thank y'all for readin'. I'm actually writing it as we speak, so I might even update it today along with this chappy! Hooray! Hope that y'all enjoy!!!

Love and Peace,  
Doves and Geese,  
Lady Crysania/Blood Everlasting


	4. A Whispered Lullaby

_**A/N:**_ _:hides:_ I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been busy! Honest! And I got caught up in another fic I started. I'm so sorry! _:bows head: _Gomen ne sai! But here it is! The next chapter! So ta-_da_!

WARNING: Cursing and whatnot. Lemon is in the next chapter!

**Chapter Three/Part Two:**

_A Whispered Lullaby_

_TOOTIE'S P.O.V._

"Hold still, Tootie!" my mother snapped at me. I fidgeted and then subsided, pouting.

"I would if you'd stop poking me in the eye." I muttered.

"I wouldn't have poked you in the eye if you'd just sat still to begin with." She said between clenched teeth.

"Touché." I said waggling my eyebrows.

My mother laughed and I giggled. "What a pair we make." She said kissing my cheek and finishing up the last of the make-up.

"A pretty one." I said cutely, getting another laugh out of her.

"Alright, off you go, Angel. Your _date_ should be here any minute." She added emphasis on date making Vicky gag somewhere in the background. I adjusted the soft-feathered wings on my shoulders and took in a deep, shuddering breath.

'Here we go again.' I thought, hiding my nervousness. 'Why am I nervous? I don't have a curfew tonight. My mother said I could stay the night at Timmy's for all she cared because he promised to take care of me. He promised to protect me and keep me safe.' I walked outside and sat on the porch swing to wait for him. Feeling edgy and needing to do something, I reached into my purse to look for my compact to check my make-up once more. All soft colors. Light green and silver eye shadow, frosted pink lipstick, and black mascara.

I successfully hid a yelp when I reached back into my purse to put my compact away and felt something.

'She wouldn't dare…' I thought, hoping to all Hell and back I was right about my mother. I wasn't. My face flamed as though my blood wanted free via all the pores in my face. "Holy Mary Mother of God." I stated calmly, pulling out five foil packets. My sense of humor got the better of me. "How many times does she think a couple of virgins can _handle_ in one night, _jeez_?" I dropped the condoms back into my purse and hid them in the hard-to-find zipper pouch while trying not to howl with laughter. I waited for Timmy grinning and giggling the whole time.

_TIMMY'S P.O.V._

I walked out of my bathroom with a towel hanging precariously around my hips, as was my habit, when I let out a scream like a little girl. (If ever asked about it, I will deny furiously.)

"Whoa, Timmy… nice to… um, why is you _nekkid_?" Cosmo asked snapping his fingers and floating upside down.

I clutched at my towel and grinned. "Because I just got out of the shower and I haven't got my costume on yet." I said, and then blinked comically when all of a sudden I _was_ wearing it. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I grinned at Wanda's reflection. "Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie. I take it there's a dance tonight?" she asked, flipping Cosmo right side up.

"Wee! Aw, ride's over?" He complained when Wanda came over and hugged me.

"Yeah. Halloween Dance. I missed you two." I said softly.

"We missed you, too!" Cosmo cried out and clung to my neck. "Can we live here with you?" he begged. "Please? Timmy? Why won't you answer me!" He cried, squeezing tighter.

"Cosmo! He can't breathe!" Wanda said, ripping him from around my windpipe. "Sorry about that, but he misses you. And I miss you, too, Kiddo." After rubbing my abused neck and gaining my breath back, I laughed.

"It's damn good to see you again." I said. Wanda frowned at me. "Sorry. _Darn_ good." She smiled. I always forgot how much she hated cursing. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my Phantom mask.

"Woo! Lookin' hot-hot-hot!" Cosmo sang cheerfully. I laughed and shook my head. "So, are you and Chester goin' to hit on the ladies?" he winked.

I grinned again. "No. I have a date. I'll be going with my girlfriend."

Wanda and Cosmo gaped at me. "You mean…?" Cosmo started.

"Trixie actually said _yes?_" Wanda asked, aghast. I grinned evilly.

"Yes. She said yes. About two weeks ago. And I broke up with her about a week ago." I continued before my godparents could pick their jaws up off the ground and dove in for the kill. "Tootie's my girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Cosmo screeched. Wanda's jaw snapped shut and her eyes watered.

"Oh, sweetie, I knew you had it in you to see how nice and sweet she is." Wanda hugged me and I laughed.

"Yeah. I've been an idiot for long enough. Aside from the two of you, she's the only person who's always believed in me. Always. And always loved me. It just took me a while to realize that I loved her right back."

"Well, at least you didn't think it was an allergic reaction!" Cosmo cried and glared at Wanda.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault I thought that. I didn't know I got queasy when I was nervous." Wanda defended. My eyebrow rose. "That and I didn't want to admit I was in love with a half-wit." She grumbled. Cosmo's eyes filled and Wanda sighed, the corners of her mouth twitching. She decided to give him a break. "And then I realized it was you not a half-wit, Cosmo."

"Yay!" he cheered and hugged her. Wanda looked at me and rolled her eyes. I laughed again and began to look for my car keys, which I habitually lose, in my room. Cosmo floated in front of me with puppy-dog eyes and I smiled warily. "Can we go to the dance, too?" he asked pitifully.

"Um, I guess so. You'll need costumes, though, and to look like a couple of teenagers." I warned.

Wanda sighed and magicked herself into Little Red Riding Hood and then Cosmo was magicked into a handsome Big Bad Wolf. She did that herself, as well, for fear of what Cosmo might accidentally conjure. I gave them a thumbs-up and grunted in triumph as I found my keys. Wanda had had them put in my pocket when she used her magic to dress me.

"Wait." I said and paused nervously. "What am I gonna tell Tootie?"

"Uh, I'm your cousin from out of state and Wanda's my girlfriend?" Cosmo suggested. I frowned, contemplating and finally nodded.

"But just so you know, I don't know if I can make her believe it. I don't like lying to her and you both know I'm a horrible liar."

"Boy, _are_ you!" Cosmo said loudly.

"Timmy, sweetie, kiddo… I think Tootie knows about us." Wanda said, smiling unsurely at me.

"But how? I never told _anyone_." I asked, confused.

"Well, you see, as obsessed with you as she was, the question should be, how could she _not_ know?" Wanda reasoned.

I opened my mouth to respond and then shut it. "Duly noted." I shifted and grabbed an extra jacket. "I guess we'll find out."

I drove up to Tootie's house and started up the walkway, leaving Cosmo and Wanda in the backseat. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her.

She smiled and glided toward me. 'Is she floating?' I thought, unsure if I was even breathing. "Am I dreaming?" I murmured aloud. She blushed prettily and I felt my heart hammer in my chest. "My God, Tootie, you look amazing." I whispered.

"So do you." She said softly. I shivered, feeling her voice like a physical caress. She frowned, looking at something behind me. "Who's that in your car?" she asked curiously.

"Cosmo and Wanda." I said, giving no other explanation, wondering if she knew.

Her lips twitched and she looked back up at me seriously… except I could tell she was laughing inside because of the way her eyes sparkled. "Well." She stated. "I'm sure this is going to be a _magical_ evening." She said and covered a chuckle with a fake cough. I sighed.

'Oh yeah. She knows.' I thought. "She told me you probably knew about them." I said, knowing Tootie would understand that I meant Wanda.

"Oh Timmy, I've _always_ known." She laughed. "Remember when you and I fed pink and green balloons sour-krout on my birthday?" I flushed and smiled.

"Oh yeah. They were sick."

"I had one, too." She said, smiling slightly.

"One what?" I asked, wanting her to say it out loud.

"Fairy Godparent." She stated. "I had one."

"But why?" I asked, frowning this time. 'And how could she remember?' I thought, confusedly.

"Hello? Vicky as an older sibling?" she said as if that were obvious.

I laughed. "Gotcha. I only had to deal with her when she babysat me. _You_ had to live with her. I nearly forgot."

"My fairy godparent, Sally, had to leave me a month after Daddy died. Vicky had calmed down and I was starting to get more friends on my own. I was too grown-up for her to stay." She said sadly.

I blinked comically for a moment and finally decided to ask her what had been bugging me. "Wait. How do you remember her?" I asked.

"Probably the same way you remember yours. I faked forgetting them." I nodded and she continued. "Unfortunately, Sally thought I really _did_ forget her and I haven't talked with her since. I was a little jealous of you for being able to keep in contact with yours. But I'm over it now." I pulled her to me and hugged her. I laughed when she yelped and jumped as my horn blared.

"Are we goin' or what!" Cosmo yelled as Wanda unsuccessfully tried to shush him. "Let's get this party started!"

Tootie pulled back from me giggling and twirled in a cute circle.

_TOOTIE'S P.O.V._

As we drove to the dance, Wanda and I shared knowing looks as Cosmo growled and snarled as though he really were a dog.

"Oh, shut up, you mangy mutt." Timmy muttered. I snickered as Cosmo whimpered and made with the puppy-dog eyes. Timmy sighed. "I'm sorry already, yeesh!" I tucked my tongue in my cheek to keep from laughing.

My smile quickly died away when Trixie Tang pulled up next to us in her limo. 'Goddammit!' I thought viciously, refusing to acknowledge her presence. I had felt Timmy tense beside me and watched as he forced himself to relax. We had the windows down and I tried to think of something that would make me smile and smile big. Not snooty, like Trixie would, princess to peasant… but something special that only I know. A secret smile…

And then it hit me. My mother. I grinned and giggled and had to force myself not to cackle.

"Are you okay?" Wanda wanted to know. I nodded and motioned her to come over. She leaned forward and I whispered in her ear what my mother had done. She fell back into her seat, jaw agape. Then the giggles started. I joined immediately and our guys wanted to know what was so funny.

"I'll tell you later." Wanda and I said in unison to our respective men. With that said, we burst into giggles again. Cosmo pouted and Timmy smiled at me, knowing I _would_ tell him later. I was still giggling by the time we reached the next stoplight, Trixie still right beside us.

Her window rolled down and she peeked out snobbishly. Don't ask _how_ she did it, but she managed with that superior look on her face and a really bad make-up job. I _think_ she was supposed to be a vampire… or a swamp monster. I'm sad to say it pleased me that she looked horrible. I'm not shallow. Not _really_. She glared at me when she noticed Wanda and I were still giggling. Cosmo turned his head and screeched. "Aaahhhh! Demon!" and promptly hid his face in the crook of Wanda's neck. She stroked his hair and glared at Trixie while I dropped my head onto the dashboard, both Timmy and I howling with laughter. Trixie's window promptly rolled up and her limo sped away, running the red light. I just hoped the limo driver didn't get a ticket because of Trixie's little bitch fit. It's not _his_ fault she is the way she is. It's her parents' faults.

"I think I love you, Cosmo." I managed in between giggles and deep breaths.

He grinned and put his arm around Wanda. "Sorry. I'm spoken for!" he announced kissing Wanda on the cheek.

"Me, too." I murmured and sent a coy under-the-lashes glance at Timmy. He grinned and reached over to hold my hand as the light turned green; we drove the rest of the way to the dance listening to Cosmo and Wanda chatter and bicker.

The fancy hotel ballroom our school was using for the dance looked gorgeous. Chandeliers dripping in crystal and sapphires, the refreshments expertly placed next to the dance floor, and the cozy tables only large enough for parties of four. Some were pushed together to make room for others. I held Tim's hand tightly as I waited for Trixie to pounce with her posse. A couple minutes went by and we didn't see her.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, look. There's Chester. He's with…a couple of his water polo buddies. He didn't get a date. Bummer." I paused. "He looks kind of nice as a pirate." Timmy looked at me with his bottom lip sticking out. I giggled. "But you look _so_ much better, Mr. Phantom. My heart's all ah fluttah." I said in my best southern bell accent and batted my lashes at him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

I spotted one of my friends sitting all by herself. 'I didn't think she was gonna come.' I thought frowning. She looked so… not miserable… _bored_.

I dragged Timmy to her and introduced them. "Annie? Hey, what's up?"

Her head shot up and she grinned. "Alas, intelligent people! I knew not they still lived in this world of low light and sparkles."

"Minstrel?" I asked. She plucked the strings of her lute and I could barely hear the lovely little tune over the DJ's current choice of metal. "_And_ you can really play. That's cool." I said. She looked so pretty with her auburn hair glinting with gold, copper, and rust colors. Her green and gold peasant dress was exceptional, matching the green and gold of her eyes. She had to be one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. "By the way, this is my boyfriend, Tim Turner. Timmy? This is Annie Axmakor. She's new to our school."

"Axmakor? Annie Axmakor? Really and truly?" I raised a brow at Timmy. He grinned. "That's just about the coolest name I've ever heard." He said reaching out a hand to her. She reached up and shook hands. "Sounds like a pirate name. Like Black Anne Cash or something. Nice to meet you."

She laughed. "Right back at ye, milord." At his frown she laughed again. "I'm in character. I like role-playing." I sat next to her and she seemed to relax and enjoy herself. Timmy excused himself saying something about going to greet a few friends. I introduced Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo growled, Wanda rolled her eyes, and Anne laughed. "Ah, another role-player. Cool."

Wanda coughed and it sounded suspiciously like "Stupid mutt." Cosmo pat her back.

"You're not catching a cold, are you?" he asked worriedly. She smiled and shook her head.

We all grinned and chatted until Timmy got back.

_TIMMY'S P.O.V._

'Annie Axmakor! That's that new girl that fell on Chester. Well, she's certainly pretty like he said. I don't know about drop-fucking-dead gorgeous… well… to each their own. I hope he doesn't blow it.' I thought as I hailed him.

"Hey, Tim. Lookin' good. Where'd your woman go?" Chester said.

"Believe you me, she's very much her own woman." I laughed. "She's over sitting with one of her friends. Some new girl with pretty red hair." I mentioned casually. His head shot up similarly the way Annie's had moments before. But he looked more like a hound scenting blood. I bit back a chuckle. "Her name's Angie." I said and watched his face fall. "No, no, wait. That's not right. It was Amanda. No, Alison. No, Annie. That's it. Annie. She had a really cool last name, too." Chester looked like he was about to strangle me until I said the right name. He got all starry-eyed and smiled like an idiot.

'Oh, God. I hope I don't look that ridiculous when I think about Tootie.' I thought in embarrassment. I cleared my throat and got Chester's attention back.

"So, you wanna come see Tootie?" I asked subtly.

He flushed red and coughed, trying desperately to compose himself. "Sure." He managed nonchalantly. I snorted and turned my head so he wouldn't see me laughing at him.

As we made our way back to where Tootie and Annie were sitting, I saw Trixie shove her way through the crowd towards me. I grimaced and groaned and Chester turned to look in the direction my eyes were glaring. I barely heard him sigh.

"You go on ahead to Tootie. I'll deal with her." Chester nodded and looked over to where Tootie and Annie were. Annie looked up and blushed and Tootie waved him over cheerfully. I caught her eye and motioned towards Trixie. I shook my head when she would have gotten up to face this with me. She squinted at me, but nodded.

"Hello, Timmy. I see your date ditched you already." She commented snidely.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Okay. What do you want?" I asked unemotionally.

"Just one thing." She answered, surprisingly not snapping like a terrier with a rawhide.

"That big dramatic scene you never got to have because I broke up with you outside of school?" I asked, again with no emotion. I watched in wry amusement as her eyes flashed.

"No." she said through clenched teeth. "I want you back." She added more softly. She looked like she was about to cry. I didn't buy it. She could spout the waterworks on a whim. She stared down at her hand, holding her cup close to herself.

"I'm already seeing someone. You know that. You also know that I have no feelings for you except distrust and disgust." I said smoothly, refusing to let her see that she was getting to me. Her hand shook quickly once, the red liquid sloshing precariously close to the lip of the cup.

She looked up at me sharply, as if cut to the quick. As if I truly hurt her. And I watched with panic hidden as a large crocodile tear trailed down her cheek. "Why? Why don't you love me anymore?" she said in a panicked voice rising in volume.

"I never loved you. I was just following my hormones instead my intelligence." I muttered. I knew I was an idiot as soon as the words left my mouth. The slap echoed in the suddenly quiet ballroom. All eyes on us. I stood firm and didn't let my head snap to the side as it wanted to upon the force of the impact. "Here it is, Trixie." I said in dangerous tones, listening as my voice carried. "Scene one. Take two. Action!" I grinned maliciously as her hand rose to strike me again. Tootie stepped in front of me to grab Trixie's hand and missed; she received my blow.

I caught my breath as Tootie lifted her face and blood trickled out of her bottom lip. Trixie's ring had caught her. I'm sure that was on purpose, though meant for me. The music had yet to start, so I knew that even the DJ was watching.

"Satisfied? Oh, not nearly." Tootie murmured. "You could never be satisfied. Not unless someone who you find fun to torment is suffering. So go ahead. Hit me again. Hit Tim again. Or walk away and save face. Either way, it was your hand, and your hand only, that flew tonight. It was you who lost what could have been the most wonderful thing in your life. It was you who ruined your own chance at true happiness. You're to blame. Don't misunderstand. I don't hate you. I never could truly hate anyone. But I _pity_ you. I always have. I always will." Her voice rose above the murmurs and mutters, though she never changed the pitch or the volume of her voice. "So, Miss Trixie Tang, what is it going to be?"

To answer her question, Trixie snarled and flung out her cup, ruining Tootie's white dress in a spill of ruby red punch. People booed and hissed as Trixie stomped out of the hotel… because Tootie didn't even react to her except for a single pitiful smile.

As soon as the doors slammed shut, Tootie put her arms up in front of her breasts. "God _damn_ that punch is cold! Anyone got a napkin?" she yelled. The room burst into laughter and giggles and Tootie turned to grin at me as if to say, "I told you I can take care of myself."

She took my hand and led me into the deserted lobby. She took a deep breath and burst into tears. I pulled her to me even though she struggled not to.

"Dammit, Tootie, I don't care if you get punch on me! I'll get it dry-cleaned!" with that snapped out, I yanked her against me and held her tightly while she cried. I stroked her hair and murmured stupid promises and romantic words I didn't even know I knew. I swayed back and forth with her in my arms and I shivered. "You were right. That punch _is_ cold." She giggled and hiccupped and I snuggled her closer.

I then did something that probably would have grossed me out had I seen someone else do, but for some reason it didn't bother me with her. I licked the blood from her lip and nuzzled her neck. It struck me then that it was kind of kinky.

"I love you, Tootie." I whispered and felt her shudder. "Still cold?" I asked, knowing that wasn't it.

"I love you, too, Timmy." She said instead of answering my question. I smiled down at her and wiped a last stray tear from her face.

"Do you just want to leave?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Hell no! I didn't even get to _dance_ yet!" she pouted. I nodded and she tweaked my nose. "I'm gonna go in the bathroom and try to salvage this mess. I'll take Annie with me and rinse the dress off, maybe even get it to all be pink, then it won't look so bad."

Again I nodded. "Okay. Or you could just get cleaned up to where you won't be sticky and just stay looking like a gorgeous fallen angel." I suggested. She gave an unladylike snort, but I could tell she was considering the idea.

Hours later we were still dancing and having the time of our lives while Trixie was nowhere to be found. I knew that after that night, Trixie would probably spread more rumors than ever… but now that the school had seen what she's _truly_ like, I doubt they'll believe her. But hey, that's high school. We grow up whether we want to or not. I'm sure there'll be hard times, but as I looked at the angel in my arms, I knew she would shine through the dreary and make my life bright. Cheesy… but true.

Cosmo and Wanda were hilarious... until Cosmo accidently used magic and turned himself into something that had everyone in the ballroom screaming and running away. "I knew it! I'm hideous!" he cried and "Poofed!" out. Wanda apologized and followed quickly thereafter.

"I think that's our cue to go." Tootie said. I agreed and we headed to my house. It was, and is, the greatest night of my life. I loved her. She loved me. There was nothing more I needed. Or wanted.

**A/N:** There it is. The long await final chappy. I'm writing the lemon for the epilogue and posting it whether anybody wants it or not! So, _there_! Blah!


	5. Fourth of July

**A/N:** Here I am to save the daaaaaay! _:sings:_ Sorry. I was having a moment. _:grins:_ ANYway, I'm bored and I'm on my lunch break so I decided to write this now instead of later.

**Disclaimer**: The song is not mine; it's by Brave Saint Saturn.

_WARNING: This is a lemon. Okay? LEMON! Say it with me now. Leh-mon. If you can honestly say these next sentences, then keep scrolling down and read the story._

"_**I like smutty sex scenes. I can handle reading this and I'm not an idiot who is just scrolling down before reading the warning so that if I don't want to read this, I won't get freaked out and say mean things in a review."**_

_Oki doki now?_

**EPILOGUE**

_Fourth of July_

_A YEAR AND A HALF LATER…_

They walked into his parents' house quietly, grinning and shaking their heads. Tim Turner stretched and looked around. 'I wish Mom and Dad were here so I could tell them.' He thought a little sadly.

"Where are your parents, babe?" Tootie asked, poking him in the side.

"Second Honeymoon." He replied sighing.

"Aw man! I wanted to tell them." She pouted. Timmy laughed.

"Me, too." He said softly, examining the ring on her wedding finger. A pink diamond heart with emerald leaves set in white gold. He had saved for months to buy that thing! He felt giddy. Or maybe it was stupid. He couldn't be sure. He should have known she'd say yes. With the way they _both_ mooned over one another, he was surprised she hadn't asked him first. "Do you wanna go watch the fireworks?" he asked quietly, taking her in his arms.

Instead of answering, she leaned her head on his shoulder and swayed to the tune she hummed.

_**One time on the Fourth of July,  
I went out to see the fireworks fly.  
From a hill I could see all the rockets as they flew  
From the town below me.**_

"I love you." She finally said after a moment.

"Why else would you have agreed to marry me?" he asked chuckling.

"Cause you're cute and we'd have great-looking kids." She said without batting a lash. He choked on his next sentence and she laughed. "No, Tim, there's no other reason why I'd marry you. I love you. And that's enough."

"I love you, too, baby." He murmured, nuzzling the side of her face before kissing her.

_**Bombs bursting in the air, **_

She kissed him back with such force he nearly stumbled back. His fingers dove into her hair and gasped while her mouth ravaged his. Color flashed behind his closed eyelids and her hands snuck under his shirt to rub the bare skin of the small of his back.

_**The crowd cheered with every flare,  
In the distance the clouds were cracking and flashing,  
Mountains shaking with every explosion.**_

They both jumped apart; frightened when a loud explosion was heard and colorful lights sparkled outside. They stared in awe out the window and watched a few more burst and shine. It was beautiful. It was more than a simple bang and pretty sparkles with oohing crowds beneath. It was a tribute to mankind.

_**I remembered thinking that night,  
As I looked into the sky,  
More than pyrotechnics meets the eye.**_

"You wanna go outside and watch?" Timmy asked his fiancée.

She looked at him in such a way it had his stomach jittering. "Why don't we make our own fireworks?" she suggested saucily. He swallowed thickly, wondering where his sweet innocent girlfriend went. They had never made love, though they'd had the chance several times. They had both agreed that neither was ready.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, eyes wide with nervousness, other parts coming alive in anticipation. She walked toward him and touched a hand to his cheek.

"I'm ready. Are you? If you're not, I won't push. But I want you, Timmy. More than I ever have." She said. He lowered his head to hers and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Her heart fell in disappointment.

"I'm ready, too." He said quietly, pushing her gently up against the wall in the living room. He kissed her before she could ask the question that popped into her head.

"I forgot what I wanted to say." She whispered as he trailed his lips down to her throat.

"And in a minute, you'll forget everything." He whispered back, nipping gently at her pulse. It hammered against his lips and he inhaled deeply, getting drunk on the scent she permeated.

_**And the fireworks fly, **_

His hand slithered up her blouse and shivered when the muscles of her stomach trembled. "Timmy, I-" she gasped as his hand trailed lightly over her lace-clad breasts. He withdrew his hand and picked her up suddenly, extracting a surprised yelp from her.

"Bed. Our first time should be in a bed." He said, groaning when she nibbled at his collarbone while he carried her to his room. He thanked the powers that be he had remembered to clean his room the night before.

_**And the fireworks fall, **_

He set her down gently on his comforter and knelt to remove her tennis shoes and socks. She smiled at how sweet that small gesture seemed to be and laughed when he kicked his shoes expertly across the room and pounced the spot of blanket next to her. Tim smiled at her and pulled her close. Just holding her for a moment.

_**But I have seen the best of all. **_

She pulled away and thrust her shirt up and off. He blinked and stopped her before she could unsnap her bra. He pushed her shoulders lightly, laying her down before him and stared at her, her raven locks spread about her like dark wings. His heart beat loudly in his ears and his breath shuddered out once before he steadied himself and kissed her again and again until they were both breathless and wanting.

He kissed down to her throat again and nibbled his way up to her earlobe, suckling it into his mouth. He trailed hot wet kisses all down her body. From the curve of her breasts to the waistband of her jeans. His tongue darted out and laved underneath the waistband, her stomach clenching and unclenching with the strength to not cry out. He tugged at her belt loops and she lifted her hips obligingly. After unbuttoning the garment, he slid it down and off and tossed it haphazardly to the floor.

To him, she was the most beautiful of God's creations… not that he had religion of any kind, but he believed only a god could imagine and make such a perfect being. And _damn,_ those curves certainly were heavenly.

_**And it's true,  
After every charge is through,  
I can still hear the thunder call.**_

He shrugged out of his shirt and lay down next to her. "You are so beautiful." He said quietly. "So wonderfully sweet and kind. What would I do without you?" Her eyes watered at such tender words and all she could think to do was hold him. He snuggled closer to her and rubbed his hand down to cup her bottom, pulling her tightly against him. She moaned softly her core grinding against his groin. He reached down and touched her, causing her to jerk against him and tremble.

'She's so _wet_!' he thought, groaning. He reached under the elastic band of her panties and stroked her, causing her to moan slightly louder and rub up against him like a kitten in heat. He gently slid one and then two fingers inside her. Her cry was muffled against his chest.

_**Glitter bombs turn pasty pale,  
Under five-mile electric trails,**_

He groaned again and felt himself harden completely as she rode his hand. He tore off her bra impatiently and leaned down to suck a rosy peak into his mouth. She came hard and continued to tremble as he quickly removed his clothing.

_**Soaring skies and lofty Sierras,  
Never looked quite as good in the pictures. **_

Before he could climb on top of her, she knocked him onto his back and straddled his knees. She surprised him to no end with her unabashed exploration of him. Kissing and licking everywhere before coming to his throbbing member. She lapped at the tip quickly once and his breath caught.

"Are you gonna do what I thi-_ink-" _he lost his breath again as her velvet mouth enveloped him. He breathed hard and fast, his lungs nearly bursting with the desperation for air. She sucked hard a few times and slowed down. The she quickened and he gripped the bed sheets tightly, moaning again.

_**Neon flickers in the haze,  
Billboards set to catch our gaze,  
So much noise,  
Nothing holds our attention,  
It has all been done before.**_

"Now. Please, now." He begged, reaching into his nightstand for a condom. She stopped him before he could open the foil packet.

"We've both been tested." She said quietly. He nodded. "We're both clean." Again a nod. "I'm on birth control. I don't wanna ruin the feel of you inside me with rubber. I've been waiting for this." His jaw dropped and she grinned, trailing a single fingertip down his shaft.

"Anything you say, my love." He whispered hoarsely. He switched their positions so that he was on top.

_**So let the rockets sparkle and fade,  
Let the streamers fill the sky,  
More than pyrotechnics meets the eye.**_

"I love you." Tootie said quickly and flashed a grin. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, too." He replied. "I'm sorry if this hurts." And with that, she held him to her entrance and moaned when he quickly thrust inside, breaking her maidenhead. He paused, his heart hurting as a single tear slid down her face.

She tried a giggle and looked up at him. "Ouch." She said matter-of-factly. He breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled down at her. "It only hurt a little." She said softly, urging his hips to move.

"Praise be for small miracles." He said making her smile. He pulled back and thrust forward once and she moaned long and deep. "Okay, I believe you." He said and continued. He held back as long as he could, but it just felt so good.

Trembles built up her body until she shuddered, tightening around him, and cried out his name. That was the last straw. He came, pumping into her wildly, and moaned something incomprehensible.

_**And the fireworks fly, **_

"I love you so much, Tootie." He said breathlessly, collapsing next to her.

"I love you, too, Timmy." She murmured, her words slurred. He blinked at her blearily and yawned.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" he asked, feeling exhaustion tugging at him.

"Naw, course not." She said, getting more comfortable with her head pillowed on his chest.

"Good. Me neither." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll wash the sheets tomorrow." She said so quietly, he almost missed it.

"Yup. There'll be plenty t'morrows." He yawned again and let his eyes drift shut.

"Mmm-hmm. Lots." She agreed. Both drifted off to sleep, tangled together, and smiling softly.

_**And the fireworks fall,  
But I have seen the best of all.  
And it's true,  
After every charge is through,  
I can still hear the thunder call.**_

_**THE END**_

**A/N:**So, what did you think? It was rushed, I know. But my break's over and I'm writing this on company time. Oops! Heh heh, anyway, please feel free to R&R! …..BLAH!


End file.
